


Five times Gentiana kissed Luna

by ghostl0rd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostl0rd/pseuds/ghostl0rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Gentiana kissed Luna

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> "Set my midnight sorrow free,  
>  I will give you all of me  
>  Just leave your lover, leave him for me.  
>  Leave your lover, leave him for me."  
>  **-Sam Smith, _Leave Your Lover_**

**1.**

The first time was awkward, and—improbable as it seemed—nothing all the foresight in the world could have prepared the Oracle for.  It started with the announcement she’d made—blurted—while they walked through the garden one afternoon.  Gentiana had been wearing strawberry lip balm. Luna remembered that tidbit, because in the days that followed, she began to build a craving for that fruit.

“They still expect me to marry him.”

Gentiana paused.  As their arms were interlinked, Luna did the same, glancing over, concerned.  Despite the sun shining high above their heads it was as if a shadow had crossed her protector’s face.

“Gen?” The shadow was suddenly gone, Gentiana’s features warming into a smile.  She tugged Luna, and they started walking again.

“How do you feel about that arrangement?” Gentiana asked.

Luna paused to consider.  “I’ve known him all my life,” she said.  “I always thought of him as a little brother, but—he does have a good heart, so I think we could make it work, in the interests of our people.  It’ll be awkward, though.”

“Awkward?”

“Well, I’d have to date him, wouldn’t I.”

The corners of Gentiana’s mouth looked as if they were twitching from the effort of holding in laughter. “Will there really be time for that?” she asked.  “With the way things have turned out so far?”

“I suppose we’ll have to make time, won’t we?” Luna giggled, but then another thought hit her and she found herself blushing. “Gen,”

“Yes?”

“I’d have to _kiss_ him too, won’t I?”

“That does seem to be a natural by-product of dating, yes,” Gentiana answered, looking at Luna oddly. “What is it?”

“Well I’ve never,” Luna cleared her throat, avoiding Gentiana’s gaze as her blush began to spread to her neck and ears, “I’ve never kissed anyone before,” she whispered.

“I doubt Noctis has either.”

“I. . . suppose,” Luna said, hesitant. “But then I haven’t seen him for so long maybe in all that time—”

“Does it really matter?”

“No, of course not.” Luna let out a hollow laugh. “Even so I don’t think I could really live it down if _he_ had experience and _I_ didn’t and he _noticed_.  Is that weird of me to say?”

“Not at all,” said Gentiana, “I do think you might be overthinking it, however.”

“Perhaps,” said Luna, though not entirely convinced. She plopped down onto the nearby bench and sighed. After a short pause, Gentiana joined her. She tilted Luna’s gaze up to meet hers. Her eyes were fierce:

“Lunafreya, no one can ever make you feel inadequate without your consent.  You’ll come out on top.”

“That vaguely sounded like a sex joke,” Luna said, one side of her mouth twitching.  Gentiana’s cheeks reddened, but she remained stalwart:

“Remember all those times you bested the young prince in the sparring circle?”

 “Because he was _ten_.” Internally, Luna wondered if Gentiana realized how close their faces were. The notion had her blushing, her heart beginning to race. 

“Age had nothing to do with it—you put in the hours to practice,” Gentiana said.

“So I should practice now, is what you’re suggesting,” Luna said.

“Absolutely,” said Gentiana, and on that note, she leaned in and gently touched her lips to Luna’s. 

 

**2.**

 

The second time was indirect, realized by Luna only in hindsight.  After a day spent shopping for daggers they could conceal beneath the skirts of their dresses, Luna decided a trip to the cinema would be a nice way to bring it to a close. It was only halfway through the movie that she realized, with Gentiana sitting to her right, that she had been taking sips out of Gentiana’s cola the entire time. It was the lingering taste of strawberries after every sip that had Luna frowning at her drink, and _that_ was when she saw the tell-tale red stain on the straw.

The same red that stained Gentiana’s lips, actually.

Blushing deeply, Luna leaned toward her friend. Who was, incidentally, smiling, in spite of the fact that the film they were watching was in the horror genre. “Um, Gen,” Luna began, awkward.

“I don’t mind sharing,” said Gentiana.

And to prove it, she picked up her drink and winked at Luna, deep crimson lips closing over the top of her straw.

 

**3.**

 

The third time was when Luna had woken up screaming in the middle of that same night, haunted by disturbing visions of the future, of death.  Usually, Gentiana sat in the chair beside her bed to wait for her to fall asleep again, Luna’s hand in hers—but this time was different.  This time Luna had seen Gentiana amongst the dead, red lips stretched into her usual serene smile, one hand waving daintily in farewell. And this time Gentiana was on the bed right beside her, one arm wrapped around Luna protectively while the other stroked her hair. 

Even though Luna could feel her, warm and solid, and alive and _real;_ Gentiana’s heartbeat steady beneath Luna’s ear, it did nothing to alleviate the fear, the tears spilling down Luna’s cheeks.  If anything, it made it worse—the notion that she could still lose Gentiana so suddenly and violently terrified her beyond words; made her cling to Gentiana that much tighter.

“Luna—”

“It was so _real_ ,” Luna whispered.  “I saw you. . .”

“ _I’m_ real,” Gentiana murmured.  “ _I’m here._ ”

The kiss she pressed into Luna’s hair right after that was as soft as a whisper, and Luna fell asleep wondering if she’d imagined it.

 

**4.**

 

The fourth time was a few days after that, when Gentiana knocked on Luna’s bedroom door and found her still in bed, fingering King Caelum’s ring hanging from the chain around her neck.  Gentiana came over and sat beside her, intending to offer comfort not with words, but with presence when Luna reached out and took hold of her hand. 

“Luna?”

“I don’t know what I’m going to say when I see him again,” she whispered, eyes downcast. 

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.  He’s known you long enough; he’ll understand.” 

“And if he doesn’t?”

Gentiana leaned over and kissed Luna’s forehead, lips moving against Luna’s skin as she whispered: “Then you _make_ him understand.  Or punch him in the face,” she added, and Luna laughed, feeling all the tension ease out of her and wondering why she had been so worried in the first place. 

 

**5.**

 

The fifth time (and certainly not by any means the last), Luna had played a hand in being instigator as much as recipient.  Subconsciously, it might have had something to do with the fact that she knew Noctis was arriving tomorrow.  She and Gentiana were coming to the end of their usual walk in the gardens, when Luna decided it was now or never:

“I love you.”

Gentiana smiled.  As though somehow sensing that it was fear that had driven Luna to say those words, she squeezed Luna’s arm with her free hand.  Tugged Luna in close, aiming to kiss her cheek.  At the same moment, Luna deliberately turned her head so that their lips touched instead, one hand coming up to touch Gentiana's cheek to hold her there.  After a fashion Gentiana kissed back—firmer, more confident, _deeper_. 

“I can’t love you,” said Gentiana when their eyes opened and they were looking at each other again.  

“I know.” Luna pulled her in and hugged her tight anyway, kissing her on the cheek.  “And yet, you already _do_."

* * *

**- _fin-_**

**Author's Note:**

> And Noctis was none the wiser.


End file.
